


like Daddies were meant to

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Diapers, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Vulnerability, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Accidents can change everything; the Dereksons know that more than anyone. But neither of them ever would have expected an accident, or an outcome, like this.But maybe this particular accident will end up changing them for the better.





	like Daddies were meant to

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by anonymous, who asked for Eric wetting himself and Derek putting him in diapers! A gift for @little-owly on tumblr, I hope you enjoy!

“Eric, stay here. I need you working through your break, we’re behind schedule.”

Eric stopped in his tracks, turning back to see his dad still shuffling through the stack of papers and forms in his hands. He’d been on his way to get lunch, but…

“I - work through - through my break…? I - it’s lunch time, Dad, I’m - I’m hungry - ”

“Just get something from the vending machine,” Derek grumbled, not looking up at his son. “I already told you, we’re behind schedule. You’ll be fine.”

His stomach growled in protest, but Eric didn’t argue further. With his shoulders slumped he shuffled quietly towards the vending machine, taking his wallet out of his pocket with one hand and fiddling with his handkerchief with the other. He was hungry for lunch, not vending machine snacks; but he didn’t want Dad to be mad with him, so there wasn’t any other option aside from not eating at all.

As he came to a stop in front of the machine, he thought about it for a second. Maybe he should skip lunch altogether? If he wasn’t busy eating, he could get more work done. Dad would like that, right?

But then his stomach growled again and he decided against it. He was hungry, and if he went back empty-handed Dad might think he was dumb for walking all the way to the vending machine and then not buying anything, he might just make him go back for something and be annoyed at him for wasting time. Or he might get so hungry that he fainted, what if that happened? That would be really  _ really _ bad…

So he scanned the items available and tried to choose quickly. He ended up buying some chips and a candy bar from the snack machine, and his favorite soda from the drink machine right next to it. But when he put his money in and pushed the buttons, the light inside the machine flickered and went out.

Oh no - oh no, oh no! He’d broken it! What had he done wrong, he’d just put in the money! Was this something Dad would have to pay for? He bunched up his handkerchief and rocked fitfully back and forth from foot to foot; it was an accident, he hadn’t meant to break it!

Just as he was about to make himself slink back to Derek and tell him he’d broken the machine, the light popped right back on like nothing had ever been wrong. He watched as the soda he’d paid for fell into the retrieval area with a thunk, and not only that, but a second soda fell too!

_ A freebie, _ he realized, practically melting with relief at the fact he hadn’t broken the machine after all. And he’d gotten a second drink for free! That was great!

He returned to his father’s side with almost a bounce in his step. “Hey, Dad,” he said, trying to catch his attention as Derek went back and forth between two cameras. “Dad, I - look, Dad, I got a free machine - I mean I got a free soda from the vending machine! Do you want it? Or some? Do you like this kind? I can share, I’ll share it with you, I got it for free - ”

“I’m busy, Eric,” Derek muttered, fiddling with some small section of the camera. “I don’t have time, alright? Go eat your lunch and do your work, okay, I have things to do, I can’t just listen to all your little  _ chatter, _ I’m  _ busy. _ ”

The little ball of happiness inside him deflated. “O-oh,” he said quietly. “Sorry, I - I didn’t - sorry. I’ll go, um. Go eat. Sorry.”

He retreated to the small table he sometimes sat at and ate, trying to appreciate his special second soda once he finished his first. He wanted to drink it slowly and enjoy it, but after a few minutes his Dad barked at him to hurry up and get back to work, so he had to drain it quickly. It was still nice, though. It was nice to get little surprises like that from the world, as long as they were good surprises.

* * *

After his lunch break that he didn’t get to take had passed, and then another few hours had passed after that, he began to think that maybe it hadn’t been as good a surprise as he’d thought.

He really had to use the bathroom.

But he hadn’t managed to say anything about it, because everyone was hard at work and Dad needed him over here, now over there, hold this steady,  _ stop playing with that little rag and focus!  _ And he didn’t want to annoy him by asking to leave even just for a minute, he knew they were behind schedule, he knew his Dad needed him to stay and help. So he just held it.

For the entire rest of the day.

By the time things were about to wrap up, he couldn’t stand still at all. In the back of his mind, he guessed it was kind of lucky that he fidgeted so much anyway, because no one had noticed or cared that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and shifting around so much. But it was hard to feel lucky when all he could think about what how badly he needed to go; it hurt, all the pressure building up in his bladder, and he was afraid that if he wasn’t careful how he moved or if someone bumped into him he might have an…  _ accident. _

He couldn’t, he absolutely couldn’t have an accident. Everyone would laugh at him, he’d be so humiliated, and Dad… Dad would be so upset with him.

He just had to hold it. It was so close to the end of the day, he could make it. As soon as everything was done he’d slip away and dash to the bathroom. Just a few more minutes.

* * *

“Fill out all these forms,” Derek said, sitting down behind his desk. “Just copy the information from these pages onto those ones. Shouldn’t take long.”

Eric bit his lip as he gingerly sat in the chair in front of his Dad’s desk, forcing himself to pick up a pen and pull the papers close. The day was supposed to be done, he was supposed to have been able to finally use the bathroom - but in the same breath Dad had used to dismiss the other workers he’d called Eric into his office to help with some unfinished paperwork. Eric hadn’t gotten a chance to make a run for the facilities.

He’d tried to say he needed to go - he would’ve come right back to help, he only would’ve taken a minute - but all he’d managed to get out was a little of his usual useless stuttering before Dad had rolled his eyes and tugged him along into the office himself.

So now he was here, he was sitting down with the forms, he was helping… but he couldn’t focus, he was  _ hurting. _ He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to go  _ so bad. _

“Uh, um, s-sorry, Dad,” he said, standing quickly and backing away towards the door. “I have to - I’ll be right - ”

“Get back over here,” Derek said, annoyed. “What, you can’t put in a little overtime? Can’t you see there’s work that needs to be done?”

“But - but, Dad, I - ”

“Eric, the only ‘but’ I wanna see is yours sitting back down in that chair. I don’t understand why you can’t just do what I need you to do without - ”

Out of desperation, he interrupted. “Dad I really have to go!”

Derek slapped his hand down on his desk with a loud crack. “Damn it, Eric!” he snapped. “You can wait to go home a few fucking minutes! Stop making excuses for -  _ what the - ? _ ”

Eric felt his face heat up unbearably and he burst into tears, shuddering as his bladder began to release despite all his efforts. The shouting from his Dad and the sudden noise of him hitting the desk - it had scared him, it’d made him jump and he’d lost control and now - and now -

“Are you  _ pissing? _ ” Derek asked in disbelief.

He sobbed even harder, tears rolling down his burning cheeks as he just kept  _ going, _ more and more urine pouring out of him and soaking his underwear and staining the front of his pants and dripping down all over his prosthetics and onto the floor. “I - I’m - I’m sorry,” he choked out, wringing his handkerchief tightly. This was horrible, this was awful, he wanted to curl up in a hole and never be seen by anyone again, especially his Dad. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t - didn’t mean to - ”

“What the  _ fuck, _ Eric?!” Derek yelled, standing up and staring at him in shock and disgust. “What the hell are you doing, pissing all over yourself like a Goddamn two year old?! Are you kidding me?! It’s everywhere, it’s all over my floor!”

Eric covered his face with his handkerchief and cried, rocking himself back and forth. It was too much, it was all so much and so bad, he didn’t want it, please -

“Shit,” Derek hissed, walking around Eric’s puddle and heading for the door. “You stay here, understand me? I have to go buy some stuff to take care of…  _ this. _ Don’t move an inch. God, I can’t believe this, my grown adult son is wetting himself like an  _ infant… _ ”

Derek slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Eric wet and sniffling and overwhelmed and alone.

He felt himself becoming small inside his head.

* * *

Nearly forty minutes later Derek returned, stomping back into his office with shopping bags in hand. His irritation had cooled somewhat but was far from gone, and he opened the door to the sight of his son standing in the exact spot he’d left him in, with only one difference.

“Oh,  _ come on, _ Eric,” he huffed. “You’re sucking your thumb? Really?”

Eric didn’t answer aside from a quiet whimper and a sad-eyed look. With the tear-streaks on his face and the thumb in his mouth he looked incredibly vulnerable; even more so than usual. His general sorry state only made him seem more helpless and tiny, what with his wet pants and puddle. He couldn’t help but be reminded of a far younger Eric, a small boy from happier times.

Suddenly he wasn’t quite as annoyed with him.

“Well… go on, lay down,” he said. “On your back. But take your pants off first.”

Eric obeyed silently, though he fumbled so much getting his pants and underwear down that Derek rolled his eyes and just yanked them down himself. Once they were around Erick’s knees he guided his son onto his back and knelt beside him, taking his wet clothes off completely and reaching into the shopping bag to pull out the items he’d purchased.

Eric went red and and cringed when he saw the diapers, powder and baby wipes. “Don’t wanna,” he whispered, shaking his head. “Dad, don’t…”

“Hush,” he said firmly, pushing Eric’s legs apart and grabbing a wipe to scrub across his sticky skin, ignoring the little gasp it elicited. “If you didn’t want to go back in diapers, you shouldn’t have wet your pants like a baby. Babies wear diapers, Eric, and it looks like you’re gonna have to be a baby for a while until you can learn to be a grown-up again.”

He finished wiping Eric and his prosthetics clean and picked up the bottle of baby powder, sprinkling it liberally onto Eric’s lower area. “Honestly, I never thought I was gonna have to potty train my son a second time,” he grumbled, rubbing the powder into Eric’s skin. Once again, he was touched by memories of Eric as a little one, in the very beginning of his boy’s life when he knew nothing but his parents and their love. He’d done this very thing countless times, all those years ago when his son had been an innocent child and his worries and tears had been easy to soothe away.

Better days. As he set the powder down and reached for a diaper, he realized suddenly how much his heart ached to go back.

Eric covered his eyes with his handkerchief, still sucking on his thumb. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks as Derek nudged him, murmuring to lift his hips up. 

“Just raise up off the floor a bit,” he said, patting Eric’s inner thigh. “Come on, you can do it.”

With a sniffle Eric did as he was told, allowing Derek to slide the diaper underneath him. After that it took only a few seconds to bring the front of the diaper up into place and tape the whole thing together.

Once it was done he sat back and observed his son, diapered for the first time since toddlerhood. He seemed so very young, he thought, a strange feeling taking hold in his chest. He was like a baby all over again.

“See?” he said, reaching to pull Eric’s hand away from his eyes. “This is better, isn’t it? Now you’re dry, and safe, and you won’t make anymore messes…”

His little boy gazed up at him, eyes red and puffy with tears still clinging to his lashes, and Derek’s original plan of using the diapers to humiliate his son and teach him a lesson was the now the farthest thing from his mind.

He pulled Eric up into a sitting position, bringing him into his arms for a soft embrace. The crinkling sounds his diaper made were oddly wonderful to hear and he slipped a hand down to rub Eric’s bottom, feeling the material and comforting his upset boy.

“Shh,” he soothed. “It’s alright. It’s alright, sweetheart. Daddy’s here.”

Eric leaned out of the hug until he could look his father in the face, vulnerability and wonder in his eyes. “Daddy?” he asked, mumbling hoarsely around his thumb.

Derek gently took Eric’s thumb out of his mouth and kissed him, sweetly and deeply. Eric made a small noise of shock, but quickly melted into it with a sigh.

Once they pulled apart Derek cupped his son’s face and rubbed a thumb across his cheek, smiling. “Yeah, son,” he said. “Daddy’s here. Daddy loves you.”

He slowly stood, bringing Eric up with him. His little boy was shaky and unsteady and he clung to Derek’s arm, but they could make it to the car. Derek would support him as they walked.

He would take care of everything, his son’s every need, like Daddies were meant to.

“Come on, baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to Eric’s temple. “It’s time to go home.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
